Stop
by kalyn19
Summary: Azula gets dragged along Ty Lee's shopping spree, and ends up going on a double date... with Jet. x Jetzula x Ty Haru x Three Shot


Hello guys! This is another one-shot from your humble author! Possibly a three-shot if I can't control the length… Yeah, most likely a three-shot.

The pairings are Jetzula (yes, I did it!) and Ty Haru… Please bear with my sugar rush!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, the characters, or any song I add here.

* * *

**Stop**

"Come on Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she pulled her friend into the 5th shop for clothes. "It's a sale!'

Mai was called by her father back to Omashu, no, New Ozai, much to Azula's dismay. Now she was the one being dragged into Ty Lee's ever so energetic shopping sprees.

Azula violently shook her off. "Ty Lee, we're nobles! We don't need sales, we can pay for anything! We can even buy the whole store!"

Ty Lee pouted. "What fun would that be?"

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But make it quick, my feet are sore! I kind of miss the royal party."

Ty Lee giggled. "Don't worry Azula, I won't take long, besides, we're meeting Haru in 30 minutes."

Azula scrunched up her nose. "Please don't tell me you're still going out with that peasant," she begged.

"Azula!" she cried as she took a green dress from the rack. "He's nice once you get to know him!" she said as she placed it on her arm and looked for another dress.

"I don't intend to," she said taking a pair of red shoes from the display. "Sometimes I just don't get you Ty Lee."

Ty Lee looked up from the bargain bin and grinned. "Ooh! These pants look scrumptious!" she cooed as she took them in her arm. A large pile was forming. "Why don't you try dating one, Azula?"

The princess sat down. "Dating what? A peasant?" she scoffed. "When hell freezes over."

Ty Lee looked back. "Is it winter back home already?" The pile in her hands as tall as a mountain.

Azula looked at the mirror as she tried it on. "What?"

"Nothing…" Ty Lee quickly stated.

"Ty Lee!" Azula exclaimed as her friend tripped on the shoes she set up and fell hard, a mountain of exquisite Earth kingdom clothes followed.

"Owie…" Ty Lee said as her head popped up. "Maybe it's time to meet Haru."

Azula chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Let's just get this over with." She said walking to the counter.

"Um, Azula?" Ty Lee spoke as she tried to balance the clothes she picked up. "A little help, please."

Azula looked over her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip. "This is exactly why I hate hiding my nobility."

Meanwhile…

"Dude, hurry! Ty Lee will be here any minute!" Haru cried at Jet, who was sulking, hands in his pockets as he chewed on the straw.

"I just don't get why you go out with that freaky chick." Jet said as he caught up.

Haru glared. "Jet, stop dissin' my girlfriend."

"It's hard not to! I mean," he started to imitate Ty Lee, "_Look at me! I'm so perkily perfect!_ Ooh! Haru! There you are! Hi sweetie!" then he performed a cartwheel towards his friend. "Dude, it's scary."

Haru glared. He punched Jet playfully on the chest. "Stop it."

"Ooh! Haru!" Ty Lee exclaimed from afar, holding 3 paper bags of clothes on each hand. "There you are! Hi sweetie!" she performed a cartwheel towards her boyfriend, causing the bags to fly. She wrapped her arms around Haru's neck.

Jet snickered. "Told ya!" he shrugged. Haru replied with a glare.

"Ty Lee!" Azula shouted like a librarian as she picked up the bags. She was a few feet behind. "Can you at least contain yourself? I didn't get dragged around this poor excuse for a market for you to throw everything away!" she shouted. "well, not this soon anyway."

Jet looked up at the princess' voice. He was breathless.

Azula approached them with the bags and dumped them at Jet. "Make yourself useful, peasant." She murmured then tapped Ty Lee's shoulder, signaling her to let go.

Jet lost his balance but found a way to carry the ridiculously heavy shopping bags.

"Sorry Azula." Ty Lee said, letting go of Haru's neck. Said boy rubbed his sore neck. "I just couldn't help it!"

"Fine. But next time," she gestured to Jet. "Don't send your shopping paraphernalia flying."

Ty Lee saluted. "Aye aye, Azula!"

"Um, dude…" Jet choked. "Help!"

Haru took half of them. "Sorry."

Ty Lee giggled and took Haru's arm. "Isn't he dreamy?"

Jet and Azula both rolled their eyes.

"Quite delightful, yes," Azula stated. If she said otherwise, it would just be prolonging her annoyance.

Haru snaked his other arm around Ty Lee's waist. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Ty Lee giggled and nodded.

Azula sighed and followed them, crossing her arms.

Jet put his hand in his pocket.

Somehow, he couldn't take his eyes off the princess.

In the restaurant…

"What will you have, sweetie?" Haru smirked at Ty Lee, who was giggling.

"Um, I have to watch my waist, I don't wanna look too fat… I might look ugly!" she pouted as she scanned the menu.

"You know you'll never be like that. You're very beautiful just the way you are." He said reaching for her hand under the table.

Ty Lee giggled louder.

Azula and Jet slapped their foreheads. They were sitting across the mushy couple.

"Oh Agni. Give me that!" Azula snatched the menu. Ty Lee and Haru were too busy gazing into each other's eyes.

Jet gulped. He has never seen such a headstrong girl in his entire life. He looked over at the menu.

The waiter came on cue and flipped his notepad. "What will it be, ma'am?"

Azula moved her lips. Jet bit his. He couldn't tear his sight from her.

"We will not accept any less than the best, for 4." She gazed over at Jet, who sat up straight suddenly.

"Well?" she asked, arching her brow.

"Um…" he started… "Yeah, sure, perfect. Whatever you say, sweetheart." He stammered nervously. He regained his cool at the end.

"U-huh…" Azula gave him a weird look. Never in her life has she seen such an… arrogant guy in her entire life. Oh who are we kidding, they're nobles! It's just, turn around and see a jerk!

Ty Lee looked away long enough to see Jet and Azula's eye contact. A smirk was on her lips.

A smirk brought about by a wrong idea.

Azula looked away and fixed her bangs. Jet looked disappointed, and relieved.

"We ordered for you, Ty Lee." She said simply.

Ty Lee smiled. "Okie dokie." She looked at Haru. "Isn't this great? We look like we're on a double date!" she squealed.

Jet coughed nervously. He looked around.

Haru smiled. "Yeah, it sure is. As perfect as you." He cooed. He placed an arm on her shoulder as she leaned into him.

"I'm going blind." Jet and Azula said in unison as they covered their eyes.

Ty Lee smiled. Maybe getting Azula a "peasant" boyfriend wasn't going to be that hard.

She better buy a scarf on the way home.

The food came in time and they ate silently. An occasional giggle from Ty lee here, a corny compliment from Haru there, and some awkward stares from a certain princess to a certain peasant boy.

"Mm! That was _delicious_!" Ty Lee exclaimed as they walked out of the restaurant.

"As it should be." Azula smiled contently.

Haru sighed. He was so full. Ty Lee kept feeding him spoonfuls.

"So, dude, where do we go next?" Jet said, not taking his eyes off Azula.

"I think we girls have the next pick on the venue." She spoke suddenly.

Jet nodded. "Be my guest, darlin'."

He was starting to regain his cool. Ty Lee sensed the tension between them and was just itching for her curiosity to be filled.

In her words, Azula's aura has never been redder!

Azula hid a blush. "Very well, Ty Lee?"

"Let's go to Love Spot!" she exclaimed. "Me and Haru always wanted to go there!"

"Or we could go to the arcade…" Jet breathed out. No way was he gonna sit through another mushy session with these two love birds.

"Arcade it is!" Haru said as he gave Jet a high five.

Ty lee pouted for a while. Azula rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"See why I don't prefer peasants?" she whispered harshly.

Ty Lee perked up. "Boys will be boys!" she shrugged and cartwheel-ed towards Haru.

Azula sighed and followed. "I'll have to remember to give Mai a leash next time they go shopping."

Suddenly, the straw chewing guy came up to her. "Come on." He said holding a hand out.

Azula bit her lip. _Fine. I guess it won't hurt._ She took his hand and their hearts skipped.

Ty Lee looked back from Haru's grasp and smiled to herself.

"Why are you smiling?" Haru asked. Ty Lee looked up with her big gray eyes.

"Don't they make an _uber_ cute couple?" she giggled.

Haru looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, it's scary. And to think Jet didn't want to come."

Ty Lee gasped. "So did Azula!"

"Guess we proved them wrong, huh?" Haru smirked.

Ty Lee giggled furiously. Her head popped up and a grin crept into her face.

She pulled Haru's ear and whispered something. Haru nodded with a smile and looked at his over-perkily girlfriend.

"This is going to be fun!"

Indeed it is…

* * *

Well well, so it is going to be a 3-shot after all! Please review if you think I should continue!

Or just plain review if you like it!

It makes the next chapter uploaded faster, no really.

Thanks!

Lotsa Love and Pudding:

kalyn19


End file.
